Childhood Lovers
by Anime3217
Summary: I was their only friend growing up. Then we were torn apart by my grandmother. Now I'm back and I'm so happy to see them , but will they forgive me for abandoning them. More importantly will they even remember me. Hikaru/oc/Kaoru. My first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you two dressed as girls," I said to the well known Hitachiin twins.

"Our mom makes us so people can tell us apart," they said simultaneously I frowned at this._ How can she humiliate them like that for her own benefit_.

"Well my name is Kagami Nonohara, but my friends call me Ami,"

"How old are you," the pink haired twin asked.

"I turned Eight four months ago,"I smiled remembering that birthday. It was the last one I had before mama and papa died.

"so your two years older than us"

"you don't look that old"

"Ya your pretty small shorty," they said back and forth

Once again I frowned at this," Shut up I'm still growing jerks."

"Whatever"

"Kagami time to go home," My grandmother called over to me with Yumi-chan by her side.

"Ok. Well I gotta go but I'll come see you two tomorrow."

"You wanna come back?" They asked shocked.

"Of course, you may be somewhat mean but you seem nice. So is it okay if If I come over tomorrow?"

"Okay"

"Cool. Well see you tomorrow."

_That was the first time I 'd ever met Hikaru and Kaoru, but still, there was something about them. I could see pain in there eyes , I just wanted to help them. I couldn't wait for the next day. _

**I know this chapter sucks but the next one will be better. This was just to introduce the Oc. Please review so I know how to make it better because this is my first fanfic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks later

Today is the summer festival. I'm so excited.

"Yumi-chan aren't excited for tonight."

"Not really you know I don't like Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Don't worry Yumi-chan, you know you'll allways be my sister. I promise :)."

Yumi-chan is my twin sister. Well not really you see we were both born the same day but of different parents, and both our parents were best friends and we just happen to be born on the same day, close to the same time. The day we were born both our parents were killed, that day we were both left on the steps of the Nonohara manner. Mrs. Himono, our maid/nanny opened the door and brought us inside, where our mama and papa took us in and adopted us. Ever since our grand mother has hated us, saying that we're not real Nonohara's and not worthy of the fortune that comes with the name. A few months ago mama and papa died and now we are in the care of our cruel grandmother. Luckily Mrs. Himino and Kaji, her husbamd and our butler, take care of us and protect us from her.

Yumi-chan is the most important person in the world to me. She has allways protected me from the people who pick on me at school. You see I have pink hair and she has dark bluish purple hair, but somehow it's our natural hair color. Anyway we are the only family we have now, so we can't risk losing eachother so I understand why she doesn't like Hika-kun and Kao-kun.

We walked up to the Hitachiin mansion and knocked on the door.

One of their maids answered the door and led us upstaires to the twins room.

"Hi Hika-kun, Kao-kun."

"Hi Ami-chan, you look realy cute in your yukata."

"Thanks Hika-kun," I repleyed blushing like mad.

"Ya I'm realy excited we get to spend all day with _**you**_ and then we get to go to the festival together,"Kao-kun added, adding a frown to my blush.

But I could feel the tension in the room. It was also a well known fact that the twins didn't like Yumi-cha just like she didn't like them. _This is going to be a long stressful day._

**I hope this chapter was better. I will try to upday once a week so keep watch for them and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking the streets of the festival, at night, unfortunately yumi-chan decided not to go due to the fact that she just can't stand hikaru and kaoru. The twins and I ran through the streets laughing, untill we came across a photo booth.

"Hika-kun Kao-kun can we take some pictures," I asked beaming with excitement.

"Sure." _She's so cute _they thought_._

We sat down in the booth. We took about 5 pics. Then something strange happened on the last picture they kissed me. HIKARU AND KAORU KISSED ME. well it was only on the cheek but still. As we walked away from the booth I pushed my bangs in front of my face to cover my blush. A few hours later, after dozens of akward moments and silences, it was time to go home.

_Unfortunately that was the last time I ever saw Hika-kun and Kao-kun. That night when I got home grandmother was waiting for me. Yumi-chan and I were forced to move away._

**Ten years later.**

"Class we have two new students today. Please Introduce yourselves."

"My name is kagami Nonohara, my friends call me Ami in which case all of you will call me Kagami." I noticed at that momenteveryone gulped and seemed frightened by the glare I was giving them.

"I'm Koiyumi Nonoharah and my nickname and intrests are none of your buisness." She on the other hand didn't glare in fact she didn't even look at them.

"All right...well please take those two empty seats in the back."

**After class**

"Hi there my name is Mitsukuni Hanninozuka, but you can call me Hanni."

_Is this kid realy a 3rd year_. I thought cunfusedly (I don't care if it's a word or not it should be if not)

_He's way to chipper_. I could tell thats what Yumi was thinking based on the look she had plastered on her face.

"And this is Takashi Morinozuka, but people call him Mori. We are in the host club. Today after school will you please com to music room 3?"

Yumi and I exchanged looks and nodded. "Okay," we agreed.

**End of school**

"You ready Yumi-chan."

"Whatever."

We opened the door, then dozens of roses came flowing around the when they disapeared I saw...

**Just a heads up the next chapter Ami might come off as a Mary Sue, but thats because she's seeing her childhood friends after 10 years. Once she gets to know everyone and become thier friend she'll have her normal personality back so just bare with me. And I promise it WILL be longer next time its just I had already writen this chapter before I read your reviews. Once again I apologize. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"You ready Yumi-chan."

"Whatever."

We opened the door, then dozens of roses came flowing around the when they disappeared I saw... A bunch a hot boys. But I really didn't care how hot they were because, to me seemed like the kind of people who would annoy you to the point of a cliff jump.

"Hello my two lovely princesses." (Do I even have to say who's saying that?)

He kissed mine and Yumi-chan's hands. Of coarse we pulled away.

"What is wrong with you, don't go touching us without our permission,"Yumi and I yelled at him.

I looked over and the taller blonde was over in a corner mumbling something about,"Have I lost my charm, why did she reject me."

The twins then came over wrapping their arms around me,"Ha ha that was awesome way to go."

Then it clicked,"Hikaru, kaoru," I mumbled," HIKARU, KAORU I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS REALLY YOU. I thought I'd never see you again."I suddenly hugged them, but as soon as I did they pushed me away.

"Um... are you a stalker because we have no idea who you are." Hikaru responded nonchalantly. _Ouch_

"Hikaru that is no way to speak to our new princess," The annoying blonde yelled.

"No it's alright really. I guess I didn't get enough sleep and it's made me crazy," _What a bad excuse_," I guess I'll be going."

"Wait don't go yet," a demonic voice called out," Your Kagami and Koiyumi Nonohara correct?" I turned around to see a black haired boy with glasses.

"Um... yes,"I replied timidly.

Then suddenly the mean twins gasped. _Finally they get it_ Yumi thought annoyed

"A-Ami.

**So sorry for the long wait I just tranferred schools and things have been hectic with school work and stuff. And if things weren't bad enough my laptop crashed before I had a chance to save the new chap. I'll try to update quicker, but please don't be mad if it takes me longer. And don't worry about the short chapter I'm already working on a long 5th chap :). Please review.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"So you finally remember me."

"Ya. Sorry for not remembering earlier." Kaoru apologized.

"Well I'm not. In fact I wish I'd never remembered. Kaoru don't you remember how she abandoned us. After the festival she just left and didn't even say goodbye!"

"Hikaru I-"

"HIKARU you shouldn't say that I'm sure… I'm sure she had a good reason for leaving." _Kaoru's defending me?_ I started to tear up.

"How can you defend her, she's one of the reasons we became so distant from everyone?" _You don't understand Hikaru._

*Slap* "How dare you speak that way about my sister, you have no idea what she's gone through over the years."

It's true I've always felt guilty for what happened. And I've waited so long to apologize to the two of you. In fact Yumi-chan had us transfer here, if I could only get them to listen to me I could explain everything. "Hikaru please give me a chance to explain."

"Fine, but it won't change my opinion of you."

"Alright what happened was….."

*Flashback*

I arrived home to see my grandmother waiting for me. She had a stern look on her face that scared me. "Um hello grandmother is something the matter?"

"Kagami, Koiyumi is upstairs packing. We are moving to France then America and a bunch of other countries so start learning the different languages and cultures."

"But why I want to stay here with hikaru and kaoru!" I started to cry at the point.

"Because you need to learn this if you are ever to become a worthy heir to the Nonohara Fortune. Now go and do not waste any time. And no you are not tocall the Hitachiin twins to tell them you're leaving."

"Yes grandmother."

*End of Flashback*

By the time the story was over everyone was crying except for Kyouya and Mori (of course). _Wait I just noticed something that short brown haired teen is girl._ I shook my head. _No I have to focus on the task at hand, I'll ask about the girl later._ I turned back to the twins.

"So you see I didn't leave on purpose, and I am so, so sorry that I left you guys alone. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I always forgave you Ami. I knew you would never do something like that to us on purpose, we were too close of friends." Kaoru assured me while giving me a smile that made me blush. "Hikaru what about you?" We both gave Hikaru a pleading look.

"Oh alright I guess I could give you another chance. Considering how you were our best and only friend back then." And then something unexpected happened. Both the twins started to tear up and hugged saying how much they missed me.

"Awe, how cute." Everyone cooed ruining the moment, causing us to pull back from each other and blush deed shades of red. _I'm back and this time I'm never leaving._

**Next chapter the twins will start to show their feelings for Ami. How will their customers react to this? Now that they're friends again you'll get to see Ami's cruel and violent, yet hyper attitude. Oh and sorry it's been a while in one week I had 2 or 3 research papers and a power point due. Please Review. Pretty please. ****:) **


	6. Writers Block

**Hey Guys Sorry It's been a while since I updated I'm having really bad writers block. I had a writing assignment due, and I used up all my creativity on that. Plus I'm not good, yet, at writing scenes with romance. Please give me pointers on that so I can write the chapter quicker. I Promise the new chapter will be up soon I'm working on it now. Once again sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey guys." Yumi-chan and I called out, entering the club room. "Sorry we're late."

"Ami-chan how was your day." A smiling honey asked.

"S-so CUTE." I bent down a hugged the cute blonde.

"Awe how hurtful Ami would rather-"

"Be with Honey-sempai than us." I see they still haven't grown out of that lame habit of theirs.

*Hit* Stop acting like idiots!" I yelled.

"OW. Oh and Ami if you keep scowling like that you'll get worry lines," They said in sync and with cheesy smiles on their faces.

"You two leave Ami alone. And don't you two have customers to entertain." Few, thanks Kyouya.

"Awe but we want to talk to Ami."

"I'll hang out with you guys after club activities end." I reassured them with a sweet, sympathetic smile and eyes.

"Fine."

It's been 2 weeks since I became friends with the host club and because I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's childhood friend they've decided to trust Yumi and I with Haruhi's secret. Although because Yumi tends to be goth a smartalic and rude and I'm sometimes violent, lazy, and just plain unlady like Tamaki is starting to regret that decision claiming we're a bad influence on her. Speaking of Haruhi and Tamaki they make such a cute couple although they're way different from each other so I didn't expect them to be going out.

We've taken a job as the host clubs maid and cook. Honey's happy that he can eat the cakes Yumi-chan and I make. And the twins seem to be enjoying the fact that we have to wear made outfits **(Ami's looks like Ichigo's from Tokyo Mew Mew and Yumi's looks like Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew).**

*After Clubs*

"Ami!" Was all I heard before I was suddenly hugged from both sides by two troublesome devils. "Come over to house, our mom wants you to model some of her new designs."

"Fine whatever."

"Yay"

**Alright this is not where I wanted to end it. But it's wear it should end to make the next one follow what I want. The next chapter will be so much better, so bear with me. I'm so sorry. **


End file.
